Phantom Wedge
|related = Phantom Phantom Custom |radar_icon = |makeyear = |swankness = 1/5 |dashtype = Truck (needle) Van (dial texture) |inttxd = Truck |carcols = }} |wheeltype = Sport |flags = }} |modelsets = |modelname = phantom2 |handlingname = PHANTOM2 |textlabelname = PHANTOM2 |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 60 |roadspawntrailer = Trailer (dock) Trailer (large) Trailer (tanker) Trailer (logs) Trailer (car carrier) Trailer (flatbed) Army Trailer (tanker) Army Trailer (Military version only) |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = S_M_M_Trucker_01 |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Jobuilt Phantom Wedge is a modified semitrailer truck featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Import/Export update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Phantom Wedge, as the name implies, is a modified version of the Phantom with a large, defensive metal wedge added to the front to ram vehicles. Its appearance appears to be heavily based on the used by Adam Savage and Jamie Hyneman in their last episode of the popular show Mythbusters, in the Grand Finale, where they used it to plow through all the props used in their long-lasting run. The Phantom's hood has been removed in order to fit the massive structure that connects the wedge to the truck, composed of welded bars placed on part of the front fenders and to the rear area of the vehicle. The Phantom itself appears to have a rusty appearance and has two headlamps placed on the roof. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The vehicle's wedge makes the already-heavy truck a threat against other road users. Surprisingly, the Phantom Wedge has better acceleration and top speed than its basic counterpart, given that, instead of the traditional box-shaped engine, the Phantom Wedge utilizes a more powerful V8 engine, seen in the general shape, cam covers and manifolds. The badges are retained from the regular Phantom, stating it is a supercharged 24 valve engine, despite no supercharger being present. The vehicle's exposed engine means the visible timing belt functions, rotating the cams and crank, similar in fashion to the Fränken Stange and Tornado Rat Rod. The Phantom Wedge can be advantageous over the Ramp Buggy or the Armored Boxville, as not only can hit small vehicles with ease, but can depart other heavy vehicles with no problem. Its only downside is that the wedge makes the vehicle much longer than usual, being very tricky to navigate through alleyways, buildings other similar environments. Prior to the Arena War update, the Phantom Wedge could be damaged by ramming multiple cars, causing its engine to emit smoke from the sides. If the player was still ramming cars after said warning, the engine will stop working, disabling the Phantom Wedge. This issue was shared with the Ramp Buggy. Unlike the Phantom, the Phantom Wedge can carry three additional passengers on the back, with two sitting on either side ladders and one on the rear end, near the tow hitch. It is noted that, like the normal Phantom and the Phantom Custom, the Phantom Wedge can tow trailers if no one occupies the rear section. Players in the rear section can switch seats when a slot is available, offering total coverage for defense with two-handed weapons (namely Carbine Rifles and Combat MGs), at the cost of being vulnerable to fall from the truck if it flips down or being hit by another vehicle. GTA Online Overview (rear 4) V8 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD (rear 4) |rsc_image = }} Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' PhantomWedge-GTAO-VehicleOutTheWay.png|A Phantom Wedge using the wedge to push another vehicle out of the way. PhantomWedge-GTAO-Warstock.png|The Phantom Wedge on Warstock Cache & Carry. PhantomWedge-GTAO-RSC.jpg|The Phantom Wedge on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The Phantom Wedge appears in the fourth Special Vehicle Work mission, Asset Seizure, used by the crew to smash through LSPD police cars, in order to retrieve seized drugs. *In the VIP mission Plowed, SecuroServ will provide the player with a Phantom Wedge. This variant has more general durability. *Can be used as a delivery vehicle in Gunrunning Stock Selling missions. This specific version has increased explosion resistance, requiring at least 2 explosions for it to be destroyed. However, its other aspects are just as its normal freemode appearance. *May appear fully-manned, carrying the goods for a Business Battle. *One needs to be destroyed in Repo - Blow Up IV. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from Warstock Cache & Carry for $2,553,600 or $1,920,000 (SecuroServ trade price). See also *Phantom - Standard variant. *Phantom Custom - Heavily armoured, customizable variant introduced in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Gunrunning update. It is one of the two MOC cabs. Navigation }}pl:Phantom Wedge es:Phantom Wedge Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Content in GTA V Category:Trucks Category:Semi-Trailer Trucks Category:Commercial Vehicle Class Category:Vehicles manufactured by Jobuilt Category:Special Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: Import/Export Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online